vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnax
Summary Carnax (meaning "Great Scourge" in the Taladosian language) is a gigantic interdimensional creature created by Makkisar and a group of corrupt wizards and is responsible for the destruction of the island Talados. Playing a prominent role in Adventure Quest as one of the "strongest bosses", he threatens to destroy the entire world of Lore. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: '''Carnax, "Great Scourge" '''Origin: AEverse (Adventure Quest) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alpha, Interdimensional being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 3), Immortality (Types 2 and 5), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low, damaging him reveals large open wounds that instantly close up), Healing (Instantly restores a large portion of his health), Ice Manipulation (Through use and control of his left arm), Energy Manipulation (Can blast lasers from its eyes), Astral Projection, Dimensional Travel (Can manifest himself as pure energy from other dimensions), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Even the manifestation of Death whom controls the very concept cannot affect Carnax), Magic (Immune to vaguely "powerful" spells, the wizards of Lore were forced to use only weak magic in order to chip away at his being), Void Manipulation (Void-based attacks and spells cannot affect him), Reality Warping (Possesses an immunity to the Void which involves the rewriting of reality from the primal Void among a vast degree of possibilities), and Non-Elemental Damage (Harm-based attacks and spells which are defined as "damage without an elemental alignment" cannot affect him) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Repeatedly stated to have been responsible for the destruction of the island Talados, can casually stomp groups of the strongest warriors of Lore including Artix) Speed: Unknown, likely Relativistic '(Can dodge attacks from Hero of Lore) 'Lifting Strength: Class T (Can withstand and carry his own mountain-sized body) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Can casually contest groups of the strongest warriors of Lore including Artix) Durability: At least Island level (Should be comparable to his own strength, can casually withstand damage from groups of the strongest warriors of Lore including Artix. So difficult to defeat that even the highest levels of players are unable to defeat him legitimately) Stamina: Very High (Can fight groups of warriors for extended periods of time without tiring. Doesn't appear to require sleep whatsoever) Range: Hundreds of meters (from his large size) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Surprisingly high (Though he acts animalistic while he is fighting, powerful wizards and presumably anyone who is able to persuade him into communicating reveal that he is capable of intellectual conversation and reasoning) Weaknesses: Possesses a powerful psychic and spiritual connection with a young boy named Danail Shadowgale. Simply mentioning this name can make Carnax very emotional, throwing him into a frenzy. Severing this connection will render Carnax mortal allowing for him to be killed via conventional means. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Laser Eye Beams:' Able to shoot beams of pure energy out from his eyeballs. *'Icicle Blasts:' Able to use his left arm to manipulate the ice that it is composed from in various ways, from directly smashing an enemy with it, to launching small pieces of it. *'Healing: '''Instantly recovers a large portion of lost health, appears to take effect almost instantly and does not have an associated animation suggesting that it is used inconspiciously. Gallery Carnax Shoulder.png Carnax Head.png Carnax Shoulder Left).png Right Arm of Carnax.png Carnax Back.png|The massive body pieces that make up the entirety of Carnax Left Arm of Carnax.png Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:AEverse Category:AdventureQuest Category:AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters